recuerdos
by oninshama
Summary: Issei cuenta a su pequeña hija como empezó a salir con su esposa todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar como formalizaron su relación y como acabaron viviendo en un lugar remoto. ¿pueden saber quien es la madre de la pequeña antes que el fic lo revele?


" _Es fácil mirar hacia adelante siempre que tienes esa persona especial, todo es mejor_ "

Una casa se podría decir que es ideal para tres o cuatro personas a lo mucho, pero ¿Qué hace una bella casa a mitad de la nada en un bosque? a pesar de que esa casa este en mitad de un remoto bosque no presenta rastros de abandono o deterioro más bien todo lo contrario. Una ventana es fácil de observar a un costado de una pared extrañamente cerrada por cortinas como si nadie quisiera que vieran su interior, pero ¿Qué persona quería observar el interior de una casa en mitad de la nada? Mejor dicho ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se adentraría en un bosque tan bromoso en donde te perderías en un momento? Nadie.

Ligeros ruidos surgen dentro de la casa, bien parece que encontramos señales de vida ahí eso resuelve una pregunta " _¿Qué hace una bella casa a mitad de la nada en un bosque?_ " ahora una mejor pregunta ¿Quién o quienes vive ahí dentro? Solo será cosa de observar….

Un joven castaño miraba por una ventana cerrada por cortinas, pareciera estar aburrido o esperar que algo ocurra en el exterior, ese chico es el legendario sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou.

\- ¿por cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar ocultos? Ver el mismo panorama se vuelve aburrido después de dos años- se quejaba el castaño, voltea a ver a la pared y sonríe mientras tiene un cierto brillo en sus ojos- cierto, debo estar así otro año, hare lo que sea para que mi esposa y mi pequeña hija estén seguras- él nota la puerta abrirse - ¿eh? Oh hola princesa ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Por la puerta entra una pequeña niña de uno años ella tenía los ojos y cabello de su padre mientras el resto de su cuerpo era idéntico al de su madre

-papi- hablo la pequeña - ¿podrías contarme una historia? -

-claro Kathy ¿de qué quieres que te cuente la historia? -

\- ummmmm, ya se quiero que me cuentes la historia de cómo le pediste salir a mama- sonreía mientras se sentaba frente a su padre para escuchar la historia que este contaría.

\- la historia de cómo nos volvimos novios tu madre y yo, bien todo empezó hace 7 años cuando…- él estaba a punto de empezar a relatar la serie de sucesos que emparejaron a su amada y él cuándo una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

\- Issei- exclamo la joven – así que nuestra pequeña Katherine quiere conocer como empezamos a salir ¿verdad? -

-si así es mama- contesto Katherine sonriente

-bien yo también quiero escucharla- se sentó en la cama mientras acomodaba su pelo, observo la cara de duda de Issei – no amor no la olvide, solo quiero recordar cuando empecé a ser feliz- ella le da una cálida sonrisa a lo que él asiente.

-bien como decía todo paso hace 7 años yo estaba en la preparatoria y…-

Hace 7 años academia

Me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del instituto simplemente relajando después de la derrota de Khaos Brigade, nadie nos atacaría en un buen tiempo y eso es bueno así las facciones tendrán tiempo de planear tácticas defensivas y ofensivas. Mi momento de paz es interrumpido por Akeno de manera sorpresiva

-bueno días Akeno-san ¿en qué puedo servirte? - fue lo primero que atine a decir-

\- hola Issei-kun, en nada solo quería ver como estabas- ella me regala una dulce sonrisa - ¿Qué haces en esta zona alejado?

-en realidad nada, solo me relajo de que al fin podamos estar en paz en el inframundo-

\- no tenemos paz del todo-

\- ¿Qué intentas decir Akeno?

-nada, nuestro deber termino en el mundo sobrenatural, pero estamos en la academia, tenemos las tareas proyecto de que ocuparnos-

 _¿Tareas? ¿proyectos? no sé porque, pero siento que algo no hice… ¡Es cierto no hice el reporte sobre la evolución de la vida! Diablos estoy muerto._

\- ¡Es cierto! gracias Akeno debo terminar un proyecto cuento antes- me despedí de ella y emprendí el rumbo a mi mochila para hacer el proyecto, pero ¿Quién sabría todo sobre la evolución de la vida? Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo mi mente al ver mi brazo – Ddraig socio-

\- ( **no te ayudare con tu proyecto es parte de tus deberes como estudiante)** – se reía mi socio al ver lo desesperado que estaba por no reprobar

-no seas malo ayúdame- suplique desesperado

\- ( **tuviste un mes Issei debiste "ponerte vergas")-**

\- bien le preguntare a Asia y Xenovia no creo, Kiba tal vez- en ese momento elabore un plan infalible para que Ddraig me ayude – oh bueno reprobare no te preocupes no me pasara nada solo no podrás volver a ver Jackass hasta el siguiente año o ver tu serie favorita en la mañana- empecé a guardar mis cosas cuando un **espera** __de mi compañero me detiene

\- ( **creo que podría ayudarte un poco esta vez, bien la vida comenzó en el océano cuando** …) **-**

Así Issei comenzó a escribir lo más importante que Ddraig le decía sin dejar de poner su cara de victoria absoluta " _bendita sea la televisión que me quitan si repruebo"_ pensó el chico anotando su proyecto lo mejor posible, al final termino le agradeció a Ddraig por ceder a su chantaje "discretamente" fue a su aula donde entrego su escrito recibiendo un 9 y un 8.7 de calificación final

- _gracias socio-_

 _-_ _ **(a la próxima recuérdalo, iré a dormir un rato tanto recordar me provoca sueño)-**_

 _-bien descansa-_

después de un rato de estudiar tomar apunte sobre las próximas inscripciones y otros asuntos por el estilo fije mi mirada por la ventana " _¿Qué haría ella aquí?"_ No sabía que estaba sucediendo solo vi como Sona le entregaba el uniforme escolar y con una mano le indico que la siguiera a lo cual ella no se negó " _esto terminara mal esto terminara mal"_ no pude ni pensar una sola razón para que ella estuviera aquí de no ser por algo que pasara en el otro mundo puesto que la puerta se abrió, todos volteamos a ver los hombres solo podían babear por ella como siempre pasa las chicas por su lado solo gritaban emocionadas por la chica nueva, yo por mi lado solo pude esperar a que todos me quisieran matar

-hola será un gusto conocerlos- ella terminaba de presentarse con su nombre escrito en la pizarra- por cierto-

- _aquí vamos por el dolor_ \- cerré los ojos esperando como siempre que ella dijera algo sobre mí y empezaran a golpearme diciendo lo típico "¿¡por qué tú!?" o "déjanos golpearte para sentirnos mejor"

\- ¿Dónde voy a sentarme? – pronuncio suavemente

Ahora pasamos de ser un salón a ser un campo de guerra porque ella se sentará al lado de alguno de ellos, pasamos de una guerra entre todos a una guerra hacia mi sin que lo viera.

-siéntate al lado de Issei Hyoudou, Hyoudou levante la mano-

Fueron las palabras de mi sensei las que me condenaron, yo empezaba a levantar la mano cuando ella rompo la tensión para volverlo peor sin querer

-jeje ya conozco a Issei desde hace mucho, podría decirse que tenemos un vínculo especial- camino hacia el lugar a mi lado y coloco sus pertenencias mientras el grupo tenía la misma reacción de siempre, mi amiga noto las miradas

-no se atrevan a tocarlo- decía seria alejando y disipando las miradas de odio y ganas de golpearme de los chicos, se me hizo un poco raro que no hablara como siempre tal vez para no parecer rara o pasar desapercibida

-gracias- le decía mientras sonreía

-de nada, para eso están los amigos-

\- sí, perdón si sueno grosero, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-solo quiero experimentar una vida académica normal como la de Rías o las demás- parecía que en verdad quería estar ahí ya que ponía mucha atención y esa bella sonrisa en su rostro la delata.

-qué alivio pensé que algo había pasado en "eso"- hice esa referencia al inframundo nadie debía enterarse de este lugar

\- "eso" está muy tranquilo no tienes de que preocuparte, oye Issei- voltee a verla cuando menciono mi nombre- ¿podrías mostrarme la escuela más tarde? -

-claro con mucho gusto-

Ambos sonreímos para seguir en la clase, la noticia de la llegada de la chica nueva no tarde ni un cuarto de hora antes de que al menos casi toda la escuela supiera de ella, entre ellas estaba Rías que no se tomó muy bien que digamos, según ella no dejaría que nadie absolutamente nadie le arrebatara a su peón más fuerte.

Tomándose de mi brazo empezamos a recorrer las instalaciones, éramos observados por todos llamándome "la bestia pervertida" no lo notan, pero dejé de ser pervertido cuando estuve en calma conmigo mismo si a veces uno que otro pensamiento pasa por mi mente desechándolo en un instante

-Ara ara que tuvimos aquí- la dueña de esa voz era la de Akeno -así que es verdad que son novios fufufu- no sé por qué sentí que esto se pondría peor, el cielo oyó mi pensamiento no tardo mucho antes que las chicas llegaran y empezaran a hacerme preguntas a ella y a mí, yo solo contestaba como podía

-Issei si me dejaras demostrarte yo te daría más amor- hablo Xenovia con toda la seguridad

\- ¿no crees que eres un poco mayor para él? - cuestiono koneko

-de ningún modo, lo sabes para el amor no hay edad ¿verdad rossweissei? -

. ¿¡eh?!-la mencionada solo empezó a sonrojarse mientras pensaba en una respuesta concreta no lo logro solo aumentando mucho su sonrojo -etto… creo que debo hacer algo- se retiró tras decir esto

-oigan chicas ella y yo no estamos saliendo-

-más te vale Issei- esa voz me causo un escalofrió la princesa de la destrucción, boucho, mi novia, mi prometida Rías Gremory hacia presencia en el lugar con una mirada seria, tomo dirección hacia la persona a mi lado -no te atrevas a robármelo-

Todos mirando, prefiero esto ver como todos observan esta situación a que no esté nadie y se maten a golpes

-jeje Rias ¿Por qué será que eres muy celosa de Issei siguiéndolo a todos lados y cuando él te mima o besa tratas de desaparecer? Acaso no quieres a Issei, pero no lo quieres ver con una de tus mejores amigas- un uhhhhhhhh resonó del publico

\- ¡no eres nadie más que una maldita gatusa! - Rias se lanzó contra mi acompañante tirándola al suelo, ok es oficial la hizo perder la razón, entre las chicas y yo tratamos de separarlas sin aparente éxito

\- ¡chicas dejen de pelear, Rias suelta a kury! - decía jadeando por la fuerza que hago al separarlas. Forcejeo otro poco antes de sentir un golpe directo a la cara para rematar con una patada que me dejo fuera de combate, había pasado por situaciones en que estuve al borde de la muerte y me levante con dificultad ¿cómo es que dos golpes de ellas basto para dejarme K.O? no lo sé, será un misterio solo sé que al despertar estaba en las camillas de la enfermería con Asia curándome

\- Asia ¿Qué sucedió? todo me da vueltas-

-Issei-san etto Rias arremetió contra kury intentamos parar la pelea, pero recibiste dos golpes muy fuertes y te desmayaste-

\- ¿¡Cómo esta kury!?- me exalte al recordar todo, primer día de clase primer día de problemas genial. Nery es una manera de decirle cariñosamente

\- Rias fue al club a curarse las heridas yo traté de ayudar a tu amiga "kury" pero boucho me lo negó y tuve que dejarla **(N/A: kury es un apodo que usa Issei para referirse a su esposa de manera tierna cuando se casan, lo uso para no usar su nombre real)**

\- ¿sabes dónde está? - pregunte sentándome

-sí, está en el tejado meditando y calmándose-

-gracias Asia-me levanto y antes de ir con kury debo obtener respuestas, abro la puerta solo para observar su mirada asesina -… ¿Por qué la atacaste?

-no permitiré que nadie me robe a mi peón más fuerte y lindo- contestaba de manera agresiva elevando su aura

\- Rias ¿Por qué te volviste tan celosa? -

\- eres un dragón, siempre atraerás al sexo opuesto quieras o no, tan solo pensar que estarás con tu harem y me recorre el terror de que me empieces a olvidar hasta solo ser un fantasma de tu pasado- a medida que daba su explicación finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos rápidamente su furia cambiaba a miedo, puedo entender el miedo que eso genera saber que puedes perder a alguien que amas demasiado entender que jamás podrías tocarlo decirle te amo o vivir una vida a su lado. lo viví en carne propia cuando moría por la sangre de Samael, el miedo no justifica su agresión.

Lentamente me acerco para abrazarla y limpiarle sus lagrimas

\- Rías, entiendo tu miedo, pero eso no justifica que atacaras a kury-

Ella no dijo nada solo me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo mi abrazo

\- Lo siento Issei –

La voz de Rias indicaba que estaba diciendo la verdad, no es a mí a quien debe pedir disculpas si no a Kury, _tal vez mañana sea un día mejor_ no sabía lo que pasaría fue algo que me devasto ella me traiciono…

\- ¡teníamos un trato ¡- me queje mientras lloraba, Akeno no sabía si reír o llorar de la risa, Azazel se mataba de risa

Frente a mi Xbox tenia las tres luces de la muerte

-me abandonas en el jefe final de Dark Souls, no es justo… -

Rias solo se daba un pequeño facepalm en la cara sonriendo mientras en la cocina salían unas tostadas muy quemadas

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de este fic espero les haya gustado

¿pudieron encontrar quien es la esposa de Issei?

Sin más me de despido

Atte. Oni-sama


End file.
